I Remember
by Yunara
Summary: It's Graduation Day, and it all seems to be going perfectly. That is, until the Graduation Dance, when Ron lets something slip. RHR HG LN One-Shot


**Hey! I was bored and decided to do a Grad fic. I'm not sure which pairing I'll focus on. Hey, I might do all of them! That would make a long fic, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Hermione's Valedictorian speech (which I altered from mine XD)**

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY: I was right... it IS a long fic! Uuuugh... I hate writing this... it's becoming tedious now... I'm on my 12th page in word and I'm STILL NOT DONE!!!**

_**I Remember**_

Hermione Granger stood in front of the full-length mirror in the girls' bathroom, anxiously tugging at her Graduation robe.

"Are you SURE I look alright, Ginny? I shouldn't put on more makeup, or something?" She asked her best female friend, Ginny Weasely.

"Hermione, you look great just as you are," She insisted.

"But I'm not wearing that much makeup! Models wear so much more!" She whined.

"You're naturally beautiful. Plus, if you put on that much makeup, I think I would fall over laughing and no one else would recognize you," She replied, grinning. Luna Lovegood, another one of Hermione's female friends, appeared beside Ginny.

"You're so lucky to be graduating this year, we're here for another," Luna said in her usual dreamy tone.

"Yes, but you two get to go to the Ball tonight, too," Hermione said, grinning.

"And, speaking of which, right after the ceremony we have to start getting ready," Ginny said, combing her long auburn hair.

"Isn't it at 9:00 tonight, though?" Hermione asked, baffled.

"Yea, what's your point?" Luna said, beginning to French-braid her hair.

"That's 7 hours!!!" Hermione shrieked.

"Well, you need an hour to have a shower, another hour for getting all of the supplies, such as hair stuff and makeup and your dress ready, another hour and a half for makeup, another 2 hours for hair, another hour and a half for getting dressed, and another half hour to actually get downstairs and get your date," Ginny said casually. Hermione paused for a couple of moments.

"But that leaves an hour! What am I supposed to do then?!"

"Well, you can't expect to finish the ceremony and just run off, can you? You have to stick around and chat to people," Luna said, twirling around dreamily.

Hermione gaped at the two. "Since when were you two such experts on graduations at Hogwarts? You aren't even GRADUATING this year!"

"Don't rub it in. And I have 5 brothers who have graduated already, not to mention the one that's graduating this year," Ginny muttered.

"And I have 2 sisters who already graduated," Luna said, now practicing dancing with an invisible partner.

"So, onto more pressing matters. Are you looking forward to the ball, 'Mione?" Ginny said, grinning wickedly.

Hermione scoffed and turned back to the mirrors. She could both see and feel her cheeks reddening. "Not really. Why would I?"

"Because Ronald is taking you," Luna replied.

Once again, Hermione could see and feel her entire face reddening. "He's my friend, why would I look forward to going to a dance with my best friend?" She replied, her voice sounding strangely high-pitched.

"Hermione, we're not thick. As much as it sickens and confuses me, I can see you've fallen in love with Ron," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't! He's JUST a friend!" Hermione said quickly, her voice sounding even higher.

"Of course he is, Hermione, that really explains the glazed look you get in your eyes when you see him for the first time in the summer. Or do you always eat doughnuts before coming to our house AN: This is a joke...?" Ginny joked.

"Okay, I admit it, I like him," Hermione said in an extremely quiet voice.

Ginny craned her ear towards Hermione. "What's that, Hermione? You LOVE Ron?" Ginny said in a very loud voice. Nearby girls glanced at her for a moment, then returned to their outfits like everything was normal.

"Ginny!!!" Hermione hissed, raising her hand as if to slap Ginny.

"They all knew anyway," Ginny said carelessly, carefully pushing a stray strand of her auburn hair into her usual mass of it.

"You told them?!" Hermione shrieked, outraged.

Luna laughed lightly. "It's so obvious, Hermione. After the Yule Ball, most people in Ravenclaw were placing bets on whether you'd start dating before or after you left Hogwarts."

Hermione just stared at Luna in horror. "And I hope you weren't one of those people?!"

"That's confidential. Oh, and you should tell him today, I'd hate to lose 10 galleons," Luna muttered.

Hermione stood in front of the podium and gazed down at the teachers, the parents, and the rest of the school. The graduating class stood behind her. She cleared her throat and began her valedictorian speech.

"Well, this is the day we've been waiting for, ever since we were first years and saw it happening. Graduation day.

"It's been so long, but so short at the same time, since we were in first year. We were all slightly afraid of the older students, and I know that I avoided them at all costs. It seemed to me then that it would be FOREVER before I'd be in their shoes.

"I remember in first year, when I made friends with Harry and Ron, not knowing then that they'd be my closest friends for the rest of my life.

"I remember in second year, when everyone was terrified of the basilisk, and I managed to figure out what was causing the attacks just before I got petrified.

"I remember in third year, when I got my beloved pet, Crookshanks, and he caused so many fights that it would be thick to detail them to you today.

"I remember in fourth year, when we had the Triwizard Championships, and I was terrified for Harry's health at almost every moment. Little did I know that Harry would come out of it for the better, unlike the late Cedric.

"I remember in fifth year, when everything was so confusing and mixed up, and I lived in constant fear that our school was going to be taken over by Ms. Umbridge.

"I remember in sixth year, when the war began. I honestly don't think I would've let myself survive if it weren't for my new boyfriend of that October, Ronald Weasely.

"And finally, this year. Peaceful content after Voldemort was gone, with the only stress in my life being the NEWTs tests. Ultimately, this year seemed the best. Why, you may ask? Because we accepted that these would be our last chances. Our last chance to ride the train to Hogwarts, have the feast at the beginning of the year, have school balls, and go to Hogsmeade every month.

"This fact is sad, but happy at the same time. Sad in the sense that today may be our last chance to see many of our classmates and teachers, but happy in the same sense. I know I'm sad to leave some, but giddy to leave others.

"We've had so many memories here of friends, events, and little things, that we're all going to miss it. Don't deny it, because you know you are. You might miss it for the classes, the teachers, the people, the scenery, or the familiarity, but no matter how you say it, we're all going to go home on the train with considerably sadder hearts.

"But don't worry, this is just the beginning. The beginning of the rest of your life. You'll see old classmates, meet new people, and start new careers that will shape your days until they're over.

"It's not the end of your life, merely the end of an era. So hold your hopes high, and go after your dreams. Anything is possible if you believe! Thank you, and may I present the class of 1997!"

Hermione finished her speech and swept her hand back, gesturing to the 50 or so students that sat in their navy blue robes and wizards hats AN: They're like mug- er, normal graduation hats, except it's a wizards hat. There's still a tassel.. There was ringing applause for the speech and a few whistles as Hermione hurried back to her seat beside Ron, flushed and grinning. She sat down.

"You were wonderful," Ron whispered, kissing her on her flaming cheek.

"Get a room, Weasely," A cold whisper sounded from behind them, clearly belonging to Malfoy.

Hermione turned around giddily, grinned a mad grin at Malfoy, and stuck her middle finger up at him. She turned back around, smirking at the shocked look on Malfoy's face, and laid her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Wow, that was some stunt you pulled with Malfoy, 'Mione! Ron said in an awed voice after they finished the ceremony.

"What, sticking a finger up at him? Nothing compared to third year, but that would draw a considerable amount of unwanted attention," Hermione said loftily.

"So, does Ginny have you signed up for that ridiculous beauty drill before the ball?" Ron asked casually, ladling out two glasses of pumpkin juice and handing one to Hermione.

"You know about it?" Hermione asked, amazed.

"Yeah, Mum told her about it in fourth year when she found out Ginny was going. I swear, put those two together and mention eye shadow and they go ON and ON..." Ron moaned. Hermione grinned playfully and glanced at her wristwatch.

"Speaking of which, I need to get to the bathroom in ten minutes," She said urgently.

Ron gaped at her. "You have six and a half hours!"

"Again, ridiculous beauty program by your sister."

"You don't need that program, you know."

"...What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh... er... n-nothing..."

"Riiight. Okay, well, I'm going to attempt to get to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, no one ever goes in there, so I can get ready without a million girls circling around me, giggling, and saying how their eyeliner matches their toenails."

Hermione walked away, waving goodbye to Ron.

"You should tell her, you know," An unpleasantly familiar voice said from behind Ron. He whipped around to see Draco Malfoy smirking at him.

"Buzz off, ferret face," Ron growled

"Chill, Weasel. I figured that I should be kind on the last day, since hopefully that's the last time I'll be seeing you all," He drawled.

"I guess..."

"So, like I was saying, you should tell her."

"Tell who what?"

"Hermione that you're in love with her."

"WHAT?! Okay, I am NOT in love with Hermione!"

"You keep telling yourself that. Everyone can see you're both head over heels for each other. The Slytherins have started to place bets."

"On WHAT?!"

"Sorry, that's confidential AN: Did anyone notice that Malfoy and Luna said the same basic thing? Hmmm... keep your eye on that one, readers ;)."

"Ferret face."

"Hey, I'm trying to be kind to you, but if you don't want my advice, then don't take it. I'm just saying, if it was me, I'd tell her tonight." Malfoy sauntered away to Pansy.

Ron gaped after him, sputtering.

Six hours later, in the closed-down girls' washroom, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were all ready to go. Moaning Myrtle was sulking in a corner, after being told that no, she COULDN'T go to the ball.

Hermione was wearing her hair up in a twist, with a few ringlets falling down from it. She was wearing a navy blue long, flowing dress, with her sleeves slipping down to just below her shoulder. She had just a light dab of makeup on, and it blended in so brilliantly with her face that it looked as if it was natural.

Ginny had her hair down, but she curled it, so instead of the usual straight hair, she had auburn ringlets falling from her head. She was wearing a dark emerald green dress that clung to her every curve, and had spaghetti straps. She had a bit more makeup than Hermione, but not so much that it was startling.

Luna had her hair up in two buns, which consisted of two twisted braids. She was wearing a soft yellow medieval style gown, with ruby and sapphire beading, and two long sleeves. She was wearing a considerably larger amount of makeup than Hermione and Ginny put together, but it looked nice on her, and made her not look so dazed.

"Okay, ready to meet up with our dates?" Ginny said breathlessly, her hair bouncing slightly. The two nodded, and they left the bathroom, headed for the Gryffindor common room.

When they got there, Ginny went in to fetch the boys, and came out with three barely recognizable boys.

There was a boy who Hermione deducted was Neville, by his ash blonde hair. He was wearing a silvery purple robe that caught the light beautifully. Instead of his usual bashful expression, he was wearing a mature and very confident one.

There was another boy, Harry, who looked a bit more handsome than Neville, with messy black hair. He was wearing a deep red robe that made his emerald eyes stand out. He was looking directly at Ginny, grinning dreamily.

And the last boy took Hermione's breath away. He had bright red hair that was neat enough to look presentable, but messy enough to make you want to run your fingers through it. He was wearing navy blue robes that showed off his physique. He looked intently at her, looking a bit curious.

"Are you... Hermione?" He asked her breathlessly. She nodded mutely, and they started walking down the hall.

"You look...er... great," He said nervously, scratching his ear awkwardly.

"Thanks, you too. Fred and George really got you nice dress robes," Hermione replied, her voice sounding oddly high again.

"Yeah..."

"Isn't it cute how Ginny and Harry match?"

"Er... what?"

"Well, Ginny's dress matches Harry's eyes, and Harry's robes match Ginny's hair."

'Oh yeah. I didn't notice that."

"You seem tense."

"WHY DO YOU SAY THAT?! What's there to be tense about!? I'm not tense!!!"

"Okay, calm down, Ron. It was JUST an observation."

"Okay..."

"So, what did you do while I was getting ready?"

"Huh?"

"You're not going to tell me that you spent 6 hours dressing, are you?"

"Well, I got dressed in the last half hour."

"And what about the other five and a half?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Gee, Ron, I dunno, maybe because I'm curious?"

"Well, I thought."

"Wow, no wonder it took so long."

"Pff!"

"What did you think about?"

"Stuff."

"Liiiiike?"

"Something someone told me."

"Wow, I'm really informed now."

"You'll find out in time."

"Can I get that in writing?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

They finally entered the Great Hall, and the sight took their breath away. The hall was decorated in a spectacular, deep purple theme, and there was huge portraits of every graduating student on the walls. The group went over to a circular table in the corner, each couple sitting together.

Suddenly, a song started to play. Hermione recognized it as a muggle song she adored, and stood up excitedly.

"Ron! C'mon, let's dance, I LOVE this song!" She said excitedly, and pulled Ron, who gave a smile and a helpless shrug, standing up to follow Hermione to the dance floor. Once they got there, Ron realized with dread it was a slow song as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. He awkwardly put his hands around her hips, and they started to sway to the music.

_So we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out 'cuz we're on a different track_

_And if you've got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now 'cuz you don't have another day_

'_Cuz we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_This memory is playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love but it came too soon_

_And there was me and you and we got real blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone_

_We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared_

_Laughing out ourselves thinking life's not fair_

_And this is how it feels_

_As we go on we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money_

_When we look back now will our jokes still be funny_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school_

_Still be trying to break every single rule_

_Will little brainy Bobby be a stockbroker man_

_Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan_

_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's the time to fly_

_And this is how it feels_

_As we go on we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now_

_Can we survive it out there can we make it somehow_

_I guess I thought this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round_

_And will our memories fade when we leave this town_

_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_And this is how it feels_

_As we go on we remember _

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

The song ended, and Hermione and Ron reluctantly removed their arms from each other. For the entire dance, they stared at each other straight in the eye and occasionally smirked when a phrase ran true to them.

"Thanks," Hermione said softly, smiling.

"No problem. Do you want some juice?" He replied, his red face contrasting with his robes.

"Sure, I'll be over at our table." Hermione turned away from him, and he headed towards the table stocked with a huge bowl of pumpkin juice. He was just filling the second cup, replaying the wonderful feeling of Hermione's arms around him and how her swaying hips felt in his hands, when a cold drawl with a hint of smugness awoke him from his reverie.

"So have you told her yet?" Malfoy asked, picking up a biscuit from the table and munching it lazily.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like her?!" He hissed angrily.

"Uh huh. So, did you have fun dancing?" Malfoy asked casually.

"Yes, it was heaven," Ron replied before he could think. The red hue that he donned on dance floor came back with a vengeance.

"My point is proven. Listen, Weasley, if you don't tell her, I will," He said, ladling himself a glass of pumpkin juice while smirking.

"She won't believe you!" He scoffed.

"Do you want her to know? Use some of that supposed Gryffindor courage, for Merlin's sakes," Malfoy drawled, and sauntered away from Ron, who came back to his own table, gripping the glasses filled with juice so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, and they would have shattered by now if it weren't for the protective spell on them.

"Okay, now you look really tense, and don't try to deny it. What were you talking to Malfoy for?" Hermione said in a demanding voice.

"Hermione, I, uh, need to say something," He said in a strangled voice.

"Okay, well, go ahead and say it," Hermione said in a soft voice.

"I, uh, okay, well, the thing is, um," Ron stammered, trying to find the words to say. "Okay, Hermione, do you like me?"

"Um, yeah, I'm one of your best friends, remember?" Hermione said, giving Ron a quizzical look. Ron ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"No! Not like that!" Ron moaned.

"Ron, what are you trying to say?" Hermione asked, looking slightly confused.

"I LIKE YOU FOR GODS SAKES!!! And not like friends, more than that!" Ron exclaimed in frustration. A millisecond later, he seemed to have realized what he had just said, and he stood up quickly.

"I need to go to the lavatory," He muttered hurriedly, and strode away. Hermione was left by herself, with a shocked expression on her face. She stood up shakily, and ran to Ginny, who was currently swaying to a slow song with Harry.

"Ginny!" She hissed desperately. "I need to talk to you!"

"Talk now, nothing you could say with me you couldn't say with Harry," Ginny replied.

"Okay, well, Ron just told me that he liked me as MORE than a friend!" Hermione whined.

"About time. I believe you owe me 2 galleons, Ginny," Harry murmured, smirking at Ginny.

"I'll make up for it later."

"GUYS!!! Back to RON liking me!"

"So, where's he now?"

"He ran off to the lavatory."

"Usual Ron. Says something stupid then runs away."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know! That's why I came over here, I need your advice!"

"You like him back, right?"

"...How do you know that, Harry? GINNY, DID YOU TELL HIM?!"

"Calm down, I didn't. It's obvious."

"Anyway, Hermione, just say that you like him too, if he ever comes out of the lavatory."

"And then?!"

"And then see how things fold out."

"Ugh, this is ridiculous, I'm going in there."

"NO! Hermione, you CAN'T!!!"

"Why? It's not like I'm going to see anything."

"You forget that in our lavatories, there are urinals."

"Well, aren't those in stalls??"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Ah."

"Listen, if you go away RIGHT NOW, Harry will drag Ron out of there after this song, won't you Harry?"

"Yeah, yeah. But you owe me."

"I'll let Ginny pay you back later."

Hermione went back to the table and sat down, staring into space and biting her bottom lip nervously. Finally, 3 minutes later, the song ended and Hermione nearly bit off her lip as she heard the music stop.

Harry and Ginny came over to her table. "I promise, I'll get him out of there before the end of the night," He muttered to her.

"Yeah, and I'll chat to you to keep your mind off of it," Ginny said brightly, grinning as she took a seat across from Hermione. Harry walked away towards the lavatories.

"It's going to be hard to do that..." Hermione murmured. "I couldn't keep my mind off him BEFORE this happened, how am I going to manage that now?"

"Fine, we'll talk about him. Say anything," Ginny sighed.

"How could he do this to me?!" Hermione wailed.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow at her. "Tell you that he loves you? Gee, I dunno, Hermione, that was pretty cruel!" Ginny remarked sarcastically.

"No, I mean tell me that then run off to where I can't talk to him!"

"Because he's afraid of what you might think."

"Hasn't anyone ever told him to not run from his problems?!"

"Well, when his main problems were Fred and George when he was little, he discovered that running was quite affective."

"But what about later? You can't avoid them forever!"

"Ron once stayed up in a tree until Mum came and pulled him down for supper for 7 hours."

"Ah."

"Yeah. So, what's so great about him, anyway?"

"He's sweet, funny, cute, talented, a bit idiotic at times, but everyone has their faults..."

"Okay, okay, enough. Ugh, I should've known better than to ask for my brother's qualities from you..."

"Pff! ... So, what do you think they're talking about right now?"

"Who knows?"

Meanwhile, in the boys' lavatory, Ron was banging his head dully against the wall. Harry came in, slightly cautiously, and came over to the red-headed boy.

"So," Harry started. "You told her."

"I told her," Ron said in a monotone voice.

"So why aren't you happy?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall.

Ron stopped his banging and looked at Harry as if he were daft. "Harry! She HATES me now, and is probably disgusted!"

"What proof do you have for that?" Harry asked softly.

"I- Okay, so I don't have any ACTUAL proof, but I can TELL!"

"Why don't you go out to her and see how she feels, instead of developing a bruise on your forehead?"

"Because, if I stay in here, then she can't blow me off."

"Ron, YOU blew her off. After telling her that you're madly in love with her, no less! How do you think that makes her feel?"

"How am I supposed to know?! I'm a GUY, remember?! I don't understand feelings!"

"How about she's shocked that you actually like her, ecstatic because the guy she's liked for about 6 years likes her back, and frustrated that you just left her like that!"

"...She said that?"

"Well, no, but Ginny told me after Hermione explained the situation while we were dancing."

"How do they understand those things?!"

"Don't ask me. Now, get out there and face her!"

"Fine!"

Ron stormed out of the bathroom. Harry grinned smugly after him, and sauntered out.

Hermione, meanwhile, was gnawing her lip off. Ginny was twirling a single strand of red hair around her finger while tracing a pattern on the table. Ginny suddenly looked up.

"Harry did his job, Hermione," Ginny murmured, and stood up, leaving Hermione sitting, petrified, to her chair as Ron sat down beside her.

"Um, Hermione, about earlier..." Ron started awkwardly.

"Did you mean it?" Hermione asked, in almost a whisper.

"Of course I did," Ron said, bringing Hermione's face to meet his with his overly large hand, and bringing his lips to hers.

They shared their first kiss together, and Hermione was surprised to see that there was no fireworks going off in her head. No, it was much better.

They pulled apart, both turning pink. They grinned sheepishly at each other.

"So, um, do you want to be my girlfriend, Hermione?" Ron said, less awkward than usual.

"I'd love to," Hermione replied, kissing him quickly again.

"Shall we dance?" Ron asked, standing up and extending a large hand to her.

"I'd love to." She placed her small hand in his, and they went to the dance floor. They held each other with no restraint, swaying slowly to the song.

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_Remember the good times that we had_

_I let them slip away from us when things got bad_

_How clearly I first say you smiling in the sun_

_Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep_

_Standing on the edge of something much too deep_

_It's funny how we feel so much but cannot say a word_

_We are screaming inside but we can't be heard_

_But I will remember you_

_Will you remember me_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love but, but I'm more afraid to lose_

_Clinging to the past that doesn't let me choose_

_Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night_

_Gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

_And I will remember you_

_Will you remember me_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_And I will remember you_

_Will you remember me_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_Weep not for the memories_

The couple broke apart. "I'll remember you, 'Mione," Ron said tenderly, kissing her once again.

On the other side of the room, three blonde people stood, watching.

"I believe you each owe me 10 galleons," The first one, a tall boy with silvery blonde hair said.

"Oh, it's so romantic, isn't it?" The second one, a girl with light blonde hair sighed, handing the first one a fistful of gold.

"It's not like you really need it, anyway," The last one, a pudgy boy with ash blonde hair grumbled, also handing the first boy a fistful of gold.

"Aw, you're just jealous, Longbottom," The first one drawled.

"You wish, Malfoy," He shot back.

"Oh, be quiet, boys. C'mon, I love this song, let's dance, Neville," The girl said excitedly.

"As you wish, milady," Neville said, taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

**Fin! God, that was long. I really enjoyed writing it, though. The first song is Graduation by Vitamin C, and the second song is I Will Remember You by Sarah McLachlan, both of which are awesome songs. This story was my longest yet, just under 15 pages! Wooohoooo... I have too much spare time...**

**Remember, reviews and gypsies make the world go round!**


End file.
